Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-3y-2(-6y+1)}$
Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -3y {-2(}\gray{-6y+1}{)} $ $ -3y + {12y-2} $ Combine the $y$ terms: $ {-3y + 12y} - 2$ $ {9y} - 2$ The simplified expression is $9y-2$